bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spike144/Bloons Wiki News - May 27, 2012
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hi all, Mojo22106 has been on a two-week vacation since May 23, so it's up to me to review latest news. However, he has an internet connection there, so you can communicate with him. A strange thing happened on Friday, May 25, when a central Wikia database was down (for a few minutes), and a system ran only with the backup database. Because of that, the Wikia was temporarily accessible in a Read Only mode (this happened 2× to me). Luckily, this issue was solved very quickly with no consequences. __TOC__ Bloons Universe Bloons Tower Defense 5 * A new Special Mission called Wizard Lord, was released on May 24, 2012. This mission introduces a new Wizard Lord tower, which is available only on this mission. The tower is basically an ordinary Monkey Apprentice, but … it is upgraded to 4th level in both paths! Also, its Summon Super Phoenix ability is more effective against M.O.A.B. Class Bloons than an ordinary Summon Phoenix ability. The goal is to survive 30 custom waves of bloons on the Lightning Scar track on Medium Difficulty. This may sound easy, but there is also a special condition: One of the player's towers (always the most expensive one) is removed at the end of every other round! Also, if there is no tower to remove (only Wizard Lord is on the screen), then the mission is lost! The player will get 500 Monkey Money as a reward, if he succeeds. *A couple of recent Daily Challenges start on the higher round than 1, so challenges are faster, but the player get commonly less money than he would have on the same round, if he played from round 1. Today's Daily Challenge is Switch on Hard, rounds from 50 to 85, with limited towers and even limited upgrades … so, good luck. Ninja Kiwi Profile You may have noticed, that your Level (not Rank) on your Ninja Kiwi profile has been reduced dramatically (My Level is down from 32 to 23). Perhaps, this is because the player can now earn much more Awesome Points in total due to a lot of new Achievements in BTD5 and also in Battle Panic. Bloons Wiki General *We have had 139 active users in last 3 months. *As all of you can see, a transparent background on the wikia has been replaced by the solid background. This should improve the orientation in the text. *The Main Page was improved a little. A chat plugin was added there, which should attract more people to the . Almost everytime we talked there, a few people joined us. If you are connected (and patient), 3 or 4 people may join you there. Sadly, if somebody sends a message there, you will get no notification about it, either your chat window is active or it is hidden behind another window. Since this is a weak point across all wikis, I hope they will fix it soon. *A system of categories still isn't clean. We are looking for a way to manage categories automatically via Bots. We will probably need somebody with bureaucrat rights on the Wiki, so we will have to wait, untill Mojo22106 and/or me get them granted. *The Featured Article Nomination is still active, so if you want to participade, you still can. Poll The current poll "The most difficult BTD game for me is..." is still up until June 1st and BTD1 still leads. You can vote on the Main Page. A new poll is on the way. Here is something special: Thanks for Help Thanks to all active users, who contibute to the wiki regularly: CyberGuy23, Lol Limewire, SoCool21, SW8573 and others … Small Surprise And, here is a surprise: Mojo22106 changed his nickname to Anomalous13. As you can see, if you open his old User Page or Message Wall, it will redirect you to his new account. Tip for Contributors *If you want to hide the section edit links beside headings (which could be desired, if you want to protect your Blog Post), you can add __NOEDITSECTION__ code to the page. Picture of the Day Have a nice day, 08:51, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Blog posts Category:News